


You'll Be Back

by JunieBug



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunieBug/pseuds/JunieBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel can't stay but she can't leave either.</p><p>The aftermath of 2x15 and Frank disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of II

Laurel doesn’t sleep much anymore. 

In reality she doesn’t do much anymore anyways. It’s been days, weeks, a few months since he’s left. She can’t even say his fucking name anymore without it burning her throat. 

At least she isn’t crying anymore, her eyes have probably dried up at this point. Ever since he left, everything has gone to shit. 

Well, maybe just for her. 

Annalise doesn’t seem to care and Bonnie was concerned for maybe a week before Annalise yelled at her to focus back on work. The rest of the K5 just looked at her concerned, tried to baby her, but she wasn’t having any of it. 

She just wanted to know he was okay. 

So she waited for him. In his own apartment. 

There was a spare key under the mat that she used now. He accidently left a shirt that she now wears around the place. She drinks his alcohol to maybe numb the pain- all confusion about how she feels. That she loves a murderer, a hitman, a liar. 

But all those feels subside when she falls asleep in his sheets. They still smell like him, strong and woodsy but comforting. 

If she closed her eyes tight enough she could picture him beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his face buried in her neck.

But every morning is a wake up call to another day without him. 

Laurel doesn’t know how she’s made it this far. 

She’s already given up on calling him, on trying to find him, because she knows that if he didn’t want to be found he wasn’t going to be. Bonnie’s told her so. 

“He’ll be back, I know he will.” Bonnie’s words echo through her mind but they don’t make the nights easier. 

Sometimes she barely sleeps, jolts up in bed the second she hears a noise from outside thinking it’s him. Quickly turns her head when a car door slams and runs to the window to see if he’s back. It’s never him. 

She’s slowly losing hope. 

But then Laurel thinks back to the night where she found the apartment empty, sheets on the bed a mess, thinking he had hurt himself. Her heart stopped and possibly never found itself back to her chest. 

She’d do anything in the world to not feel like that again, to not feel like she’s lost him. Because she-she loves him. 

So she waits. Gets ready for bed alone, again tonight. 

59 days, 20 hours, and 25 minutes.

He’s been gone, maybe forever, maybe not.

Laurel lowers herself into the covers, pulling them up to her nose, and taking a big wiff- it’s starting to lose its smell and her heart starts sinking. But it’s been a long day and she’s out like a light, back into her dreams where he’s there and she’s happy and a pregnant sorority girl wasn’t killed.

Suddenly she wakes up, maybe she’s imagining it and still dreaming but she hears the front door click and the familiar sound of oxford’s on the hardwood. 

She rises slowly, her expectations set low but as soon as the white bedroom door opens her heart is in her stomach.

“Frank…?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II

He’s been gone for 59 days, 20 hours, and 26 minutes. 

Frank knows he can’t be home, can’t be where he wants to be. Has to lay low, hide. He doesn’t know how angry Annalise is and isn’t going to test it. 

Before he left Bonnie slipped him something, a number and a place to go. He was only gonna call her if he needed something and she would only call him if it was that important. But he knew that Bonnie wasn’t going to contact him. 

They weren’t risking his safety. 

Frank didn’t say goodbye to anyone. He thought about it- thought about going to say goodbye to his parents, to Laurel. But he couldn’t. 

They’d ask where he was going, why he was going, and that wasn’t something he was willing to burden on them. 

Besides, he didn’t think Laurel cared. They were over, at least that’s what he kept telling himself. She didn’t love him back, how could she? 

He had lied to her and hurt her and he wasn’t going to hurt her again- he was done making her cry. 

Frank knew that if he was gone long enough, Laurel would forget him and settle with a good boy, a decent boy, someone who hadn’t murdered anyone. She would have a family and be an amazing lawyer. 

She’d be in a world she deserved. 

But he gets a call from Bonnie. Talks about how Laurel’s been prying and asking her where he was, when Bonnie ignored her, Laurel decided to go to his parents. Of all people. 

“She was that desperate?” Frank’s voice was low, even on the phone with Bonnie. “She was,” And there was a heavy pause, something that scared Frank to no end, “She told me she was pregnant, Frank.” 

And just like that his entire world shifted. He didn’t care how, but he was going to see her. 

59 days, 20 hours, and 27 minutes.

Laurel had jumped out of the bed, ran up to him, and enveloped him in the tightest hug he’d even gotten. He held on to her too, tight and everlasting. But once she pulled away from him to look at him he read the anger in her eyes.

She shoves him away from her and then starts to beat her fists against his chest, the tears spilling down her face. She’s angry and upset and he let’s her. 

“Don’t ever do that, don’t ever do that again!” She screams at him, over and over, like a mantra. Her fists eventually slow, easing up. “Do what?” Frank’s voice is soft, scared he’ll push her back. 

“Leave me.”

Her voice cracks and once the words leave her lips he gathers her back into his arms. He doesn’t know how he did it, how he left her. He inhales the scent of her, a smell he didn’t know he’d ever smell again.

He wants to say that he won’t leave her again but he can’t. There’s no way he can stay here. Suddenly he remembers why he got out of hiding.

He pulls away slightly to look at her. Her blue eyes swimming in a pool of her tears and he takes his thumb to wipe some off of her cheek.

“You’re pregnant?” His face is serious and his words hit him in the gut, thinking about bringing a life into this world, his world, terrified him.

But Laurel’s suddenly smiling and laughing- actually wholeheartedly laughing, almost sadistically. It takes her a few seconds to calm down and Frank’s face has contorted into a scowl.

“I didn’t know how to get you here,” She starts her explanation, rubbing small circles into his back. “So I lied to Bonnie, I knew she could get to you. I told her I was pregnant, I’m not. I’m sorry if you-”

His lips cut her off and she’s taken by surprise, but then she eases and melts into the kiss. He kisses her because he’s relieved, because he missed her, because he loves her. 

They pull away again and Frank’s mouth moves before his brain can stop him. 

“Come with me.”

 He isn’t thinking clearly, too high off seeing her and knowing that she still cares about him. He doesn’t have a plan and doesn’t know how long his funds will last him. 

“I love you, Laurel. Come with me, please.” Frank wouldn’t beg, if she wanted to stay here. He would let her go, let her live without him but he knew he had to try at least once. 

“I-I can’t. I have so much going on here.” She pauses, “But I love you, Frank. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, I regret not saying it now. I love you,” She kisses him again. “I love you,” She says it again, moving her face into his shoulder, “I love you.” She says it one last time, burying her face into his neck. 

It almost breaks his heart. She loves him back. But they can’t be together. 

“I love you too, Laurel.” He realizes he can’t stay, he won’t leave if he stays any longer. “I have to go, maybe I’ll see you again.” And like a light, something flickers behind Laurel’s eyes. Frank can’t read it but then…

“I’m coming with you.” She doesn’t stutter and soon she’s grabbing whatever clothes she’s brought from her place. “What? Wait, Laurel, no.” 

“I’m not losing you again. I can’t. Come on, let’s go.” A smile slowly grows on his face, he knows how stupid this is. He shouldn’t be happy that she’s throwing away her life for him but he is. 

Laurel’s ready to leave within minutes and heading towards the door, he follows her like puppy on a leash. They don’t speak when they get in his car because they don’t need to. They’re both on the run from the wrath of Annalise Keating and from his past. 

Maybe they’ll be back, he thinks, but right now, right now he has Laurel and that’s all he needs.


End file.
